The 999 Haunts Revised Version
by Fyras14
Summary: Many secrets cloud the Gracey Mansion, and within this pages there lies an answer...but, be warned, finding out these mysteries won't be so easy...at least, not to a beheaded fool.
1. To Whoever it Concerns

Fyras14: Okay, this is Fyras speaking...alright, many of you are wondering why I am starting to do this story all over again...well, reason being that I just didnt like were the last one was going...it had too much to make me think about and it was driving me nuts just to come up with ideas that would fit the characters that were not part of the stories themselves...so, I decided to focus more on just mere stories with some random character reading the book, which is how this story will be told, as if someone were reading the book from the last story. The story is still called the same, but, for the purposes of being able to continue this tale, it will not be deleted, and I will try to focus on doing the stories right this time around, even longer than they were before...also, for those that offered their ideas for the last stories, please let me know if you still want me to add the stories here...I won't add them unless you tell me that it will be okay with you guys...so, I think that is all...

Remember this story is completely different from the last one...some dialogue might be included to add more to the story, like for example:

_"This means that someone is reading the book"_

**"Ghosts or any other being will be talking like this" **

It is basically still the same thing as the last one, but with alot of changed dialogue, and some really bad attempts at humor...Hope you all enjoy this updated version of "The 999 Haunts".

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first...flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

Oh, and before I forgot...The Haunted Mansion, and all its characters, dont belong to me.

_

* * *

"To whoever it concerns, _

_If you are reading this rather strange book, it means you, my dear friend, have finally found your way inside this…shall I say, lonely mansion? I dare say, welcome! Welcome to the great Gracey Manor…we do hope you enjoy your stay…ah, and please ignore the agonizing screams and the spider webs, we haven't really done much decorating for the past hundred years..ahem! Now, before we start our little tour through this magnificent mansion, I must advise you to read the rest of this book for your own good as they say…if you desist from reading this book, as many other poor souls have done before, you will have a hard time getting around and away from this place…so, if you still have second thoughts…_

_……………………are you still reading? Good, good…you have made the right choice…believe me…now, shall we begin reading this wonderful book of over 999 pages, ah, but don't feel so discourage, I shall watch over you as they say…but, please be warned…keep your head glued on the book, and your hands away from…anything…sharp…the least you'll concerned about will be paper cuts…now, shall we begin?" _

_"PS: Please mind the rats, giant killer spiders, ghosts, or any other things that might come into your view…Screaming just sets some people off, as they say…" _


	2. The Tale of the House Man

Fyras14: This is the last update you guys get for the day...I have not really been feeling well lately...

Okay, to those new reading this story, notice that this tale is about the Gallery, at least about one of the paintings...tomorrow I will add more tales...and after all of the tales are added, the other story will be deleted, meaning that you won't see it again...so sorry about that...since that story was tecnically about just reading stories about the ghosts, this revised version won't really change much...except that the book now would describe were the reader is(For those that want to now, the reader is going to be the same from the last story...or some other random person...but, know this...he/she still place a part in this story...notice that I use different fonts:

_"This means that someone is reading the book"_

_**"**_**A Ghost or any other being is speaking"**

**_"A second ghost is speaking"_**

**"A Third Ghost is speaking"**

"This font means that the character outside the 'book' is doing something, like screaming...or that an object is doing something, for example the sounds of crashing and stuff"

Anyway, I hope that helps...and well, hope you read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first...Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, or possibly deleted.

**

* * *

-Chapter 1-**

**-The Tale of the House Man-**

_"Ah, so…have you decided to take on the challenge, my dear friend? Well, that is wonderful! Now, where shall we begin, where shall we begin!? Oh, yes…I was…quite excited to show you this new room, ah yes…don't you worry about the floating candles and follow them…now, are we there yet? Well, of course we are! _

_Wouldn't you say that this gallery is magnificent? Watch an admire the paintings of all those that have walked among this peacef—well, not that peaceful walls…Hahaha…now, enough of the chit-chat…let me introduce you to the…gallery…ah yes, the gallery…a room once full of colorful paintings, walls surrounding it everywhere…light coming from above…and well, it always opts for someone to do a small observation of the room…this gallery has no windows…and no doors…how odd, isn't it? How did you get here, you say? No matter...but, do not fear! You won't die here, at least…if you cover your head well, that is…now, allow me to--"_

"**AHEM!" **

"…_ahem?" _

"**YES! Ahem!! Haven't you done enough presentations as it is!? Or do you want to describe the whole place to them!?" **

"_Must you always be…so…uncultured?"_

"**Idiot, just get on with it!" **

"…_sigh…well, there is nothing I can do…or you for that matter—grins—now, where was I? Oh, yes…I was about to tell you a story, one of the many things you should know about this mansion my friend, is to keep your head low, and away from any hatchets…" _

"_**Or Kabooms! Ehehehehehe!!" **_

"_Yes…I suppose that counts as well…but, anyway, we are getting out of hand around here…now, this tale I am about to tell you concerns two people, a man and his wife…his name was Jonathan House, one of the very few guests the Master of the Mansion had in the passing years before his inevitable death…_

"_Master House and his wife would always come to visit this mansion on the holidays…ah, and before I forget…did I mention that there is a picture of House's wife, in this very room…look away, have you seen here yet? Yes, it is that lady with the navy blue dress, that beautiful silver hair in a bun, holding a red rose…ah, yes…charming indeed…but, enough of her and more of House…well, maybe just a bit of her, but until the very end…_

"_Anyway, as I was saying, Master House always visited this Mansion many times, and during said times, found time to renovate some of this wonderful place…adding a garden and a library to the already magnificent place that this mansion once was…the Master of this Mansion had been so pleased, he showered House with many riches, unfortunately, soon, word got out of his riches…and…well, as you may assume, he was killed…_

"_Now, before I continue this chilling tale…would you mind examining dear Mrs. House's painting for me please? Ah, there we go…something is rather odd about it, isn't it? It feels like its…stretching somehow…is she, perhaps…growing inside the canvas? Oh, my…what do we have here? Dear Mrs. House, on top of her husband's grave!? With an axe!? Oh…dear…look out…"_

FLING!! CRUSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!

"EEEEEEEEKKK!!"

"_I told you to look out…but, it appears your head is still on…now, let's talk to that…oh, she's gone. It appears Mrs. House won't trouble you today, but, I guess you learned enough from this woman…and I suppose Master House learned too…before he lost his head…and his money." _


	3. Sinking Lower than Worms

Fyras14: Fyras here! Sorry for not updating sooner...I had some troubles yesterday, and I couldnt update on time...okay, notice that some of the chapters(if you are familiar wiht the other 999 Haunts story) are all mixed up, that was done in order for it to not look exactly like the last one, in order for you guys to expect something new every day...but, since I am starting with the gallery, it would be rather familiar...

Okay, now for the Font thing:

_"This means that someone is reading the book"_

_**"**_**A Ghost or any other being is speaking"**

**_"A second ghost is speaking"_**

**"A Third Ghost is speaking"**

"This font means that the character outside the 'book' is doing something, like screaming...or that an object is doing something, for example the sounds of crashing and stuff..."

-Also note, that some ghosts from previous stories might engage in conversation, they will have the same font they were introduced in, while the new ghost will have a different font...just for you folks to know. Also, notes will be put up in the end, just in case you didnt get on who is talking.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

**

* * *

-Chapter 2-**

**-Sinking Lower than Worms-**

"_Alright, then…let us continue with our little story…now, now…please ignore the hatchet sticking out of the wall, and direct your view to the pompous gentleman nearby…no, not the one in underwear." _

"**I am not haughty, you idiot!"**(1)

"_This, gentleman goes by the name of Paul Greenbay…a business man…he, along with a couple of friends, decided to…how should I put this? Get rid of the dear Master's home…" _

"**It was a waste of space, no one wanted a waste of space!" **

"_Ah, of course…he says that…but, well, he and his other partners, Gallo Decoy and John Doe, well, let us just say…that they kind of fell very low…" _

"**Just get to the point already!" **

"_Patience, patience, please! We must humor our guest with some drama…" _

"…"

"_Solid responses, hmm…my friend? Well, as I was saying…all three gentlemen fell quite low…and by low, I mean, really, really low…more like, deep into Mother Earth's arms…hahaha…it just makes us wonder, how small we used to be when alive…anyway, as I have already told you before, friend, these…gentlemen, decided to get rid of this grand mansion…but, as they say, 'The Hunter can be the Hunted', and well, that is exactly what happened…" _

"_The ground, swallowed the three gentlemen, never to be seen again…ah, now that we are in the topic, should I warn you about this little sand problem we seem to be having lately? It just steals all the fun away, so suddenly…" _

"_**Th-that isn't funny!"**_

"**Screw you! You got us into this mess, Doe!!" **

**"Ya know, we got ourselves into this mess..."**

"**Shut up, Decoy! I ain't talking to you!!" **

"_Ah! And as the argument goes on, the picture stretches with their demise! Watch, in order please! On top comes the elegant Mr. Greenbay, yes, he is the man with the sideburns, dear guest…now, look below him, the mustachioed man, quite heavy by the size of him," _

"_**H-Hey!" **_

"_is Master Doe…now, below him, lean, and pale-looking, dear old Decoy, sinking already into the gracious sand, within this magnificent walls…but, now that I think about it…when did we have quicksand in the house?"

* * *

_

**Somethings to point out!**

**1-This ghost is the same ghost that speaks in an early chapter, just so you know.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...it is rather short, but keep in mind that the chapters arent meant to be longer than they need be...  
**


	4. The First Wife

Fyras14: Whoa...it sure has been a long time since I last updated this story...so sorry about that...some other things took the time away, and well, I won't no longer be able to update this story for a while because I'm starting school tomorrow and well...I might update this story one tale a week, but I'm still not too sure, as I still have to update other stories, too...but, well, slow and steady wins the race as the saying goes...and I'm terribly sorry about keeping you guys waiting....I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Okay, now for the Font thing:

_"This means that someone is reading the book"_

_**"**_**A Ghost or any other being is speaking"**

**_"A second ghost is speaking"_**

**"A Third Ghost is speaking"**

"This means that a fourth ghost is speaking"

"This font means that the character outside the 'book' is doing something, like screaming...or that an object is doing something, for example the sounds of crashing and stuff..."

-Also note, that some ghosts from previous stories might engage in conversation, they will have the same font they were introduced in, while the new ghost will have a different font...just for you folks to know. Also, notes will be put up in the end, just in case you didnt get on who is talking.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

**

* * *

-Chapter 3-**

**-The First Wife-**

"…_**this is awful…we are sinking…" **_

"**YOU THINK!?" **

"…"

"_**AH! Decoy's gone!!...I'm sinking!!"**_

"**I hate you…"**

"_**Someone! Someone hel—urk!!...." **_

"…**what the hell are you looking at, mortal? Never seen a man sink into quicksand befo—gurgle…gurgle………."**

"….?"

"_Hmm…that didn't really take long, did it? Well, now…let us continue with this next painting…a little to your right…ah! There we go!! See that young lady upon the painting, my dear guest? The one with the beautiful face and kind eyes? That gentle girl with the parasol there is Lillian O' Malley…the Master of this Mansion's first wife! So sweet and kind, too." _

"Oh, please! You're making me blush!" 

"_But, it's true, is it not? You are the holy flower of Eden's Garden! You are the glorious sun that covers the sky! You are--"_

"I know you flatter me, but it appears the guest seems uncomfortable with this talk, my dear…" 

"_AH! Dear guest, forgive me…one can only flirt for so long…" _

"Hehehe…"

"_Anyway, as you already know…this sweet kind lady here is our dear Mrs. Gracey…she was the treasure of this house when she was alive, I tell you…such sunshine…so much peace…so much…well, I believe you get my point…anyway…ahem! Our dear lady, just like some of our previous guests, suffered what you would call…a bad fall…of course, it was none of the lady's doing…not at all…_

"_Dear Lady Lillian was the master's sweetheart, from head to toe, and from toe to head." _

"…are we getting ideas?" 

"_None..." _

"Good." 

"_Well, as I was saying….Lillian was the master's world…and was greatly pained when she died, just a year after being married…how she died, dare I tell you, well, just look back at her painting and you will see my point…beautiful white dress, small little parasol, kind and gentle face, surrounded by merciful brown curls of hair in a bun…on top of a rope…yes…you are not mistaken, our dear Lillian is on top of a rope…below her…well..."_

SPLASSSSHHHHH!!! SWOOSHHHHHH!!

"…oh…my…"

"_A bloody river and no lady at all…is our only answer…is it not…she was eaten alive…by a mere reptile…but, enough depressing thoughts…eh? Let us begin our journey anew!!" _


	5. If I Could Blow Your Body

Fyras14: Hello folks...it appears school isnt as bad as I thought it was gonna be(although I do have some homework to do...) Anyway, today I will try to update this story...meanning you guys would get an extra update later this day(at least until wednesday as I have some classes I still need to attend to) Other stories, too, might get updates...either today or tomorrow, if they are not updated well, you already know why...This chapter is rather short...but I suppose it ended up well...at least I hope you guys like it.

Jemima947: Since they are your characters you have a say if they are in the story or not...so that decision is up to you.

Okay, now for the Font thing:

_"This means that someone is reading the book"_

_**"**_**A Ghost or any other being is speaking"**

**_"A second ghost is speaking"_**

**"A Third Ghost is speaking"**

"This means that a fourth ghost is speaking"

"This font means that the character outside the 'book' is doing something, like screaming...or that an object is doing something, for example the sounds of crashing and stuff..."

-Also note, that some ghosts from previous stories might engage in conversation, they will have the same font they were introduced in, while the new ghost will have a different font...just for you folks to know. Also, notes will be put up in the end, just in case you didnt get on who is talking.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

**

* * *

-Chapter 4-**

**-If I Could Blow Your Body-**

"_Our new journey begins with this…what's that smell?" _

"_**Can't tell you! HEHEHEHE!!" **_

"_Umm…I would suggest you keep far away from that man with the underwear my dear…as far as you can…" _

"...." –shakes-

"_This fine gentle man…with the fuse…" _

"…fuse?"

"_Yes…fuse…as I was saying…this gentle man right there was called, Maximilian 'Explosives' McGregor…" _

"_**BOOM! BOOM!! HEHEHEHE!!" **_

"…_anyway, Master McGregor was a well-known explosives expert while he was alive…" _

"_**Boom, boom, boom!! HAHAHAH!!" **_

"…_ah, yes…explosives were his sweat and tears. He was also the only one around that could…blow things up, you could say…however, one can be sane for so long…and well, as you can probably see…hear…and smell…that turned out to be quite true…he was unable to take the death of his son, nor that of his wife just after she had left him…McGregor's mind turned into a cyclone of madness, and we all know what happens to a mad man, don't you?" _

"_**One….HAAHAHA," **_

"_Are you far away from Master McGregor, my dear? Cover your ears now…this could prove to be quite the explosive situation…" _

"_**TWO!! THREE!!! HAHAHAHAA--"**_

KAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!

"EEK!!"

"_Messy, messy…ah…watch that hand there…" _

"HAND!?"


	6. Hallway Wanders

Fyras14: Yo, folks! Long time no update...heh...sorry about that...other proyects completely took over this one...and well, if that wasnt bad enough enter writer's block galore, exams and other nasty stuff...but, well, I'm back! I will try to make updates any day I can...and well, as you already know, OCs are welcome too...and if you want me to post the story that was in the last 999 Haunts story, let me know and I will do it!

Happy haunting...I mean, reading!

Okay, now for the Font thing:

_"This means that someone is reading the book"_

_**"**_**A Ghost or any other being is speaking"**

**_"A second ghost is speaking"_**

**"A Third Ghost is speaking"**

"This means that a fourth ghost is speaking"

"This font means that the character outside the 'book' is doing something, like screaming...or that an object is doing something, for example the sounds of crashing and stuff..."

-Also note, that some ghosts from previous stories might engage in conversation, they will have the same font they were introduced in, while the new ghost will have a different font...just for you folks to know. Also, notes will be put up in the end, just in case you didnt get on who is talking.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

**

* * *

-Chapter 5-**

**-Hallway Wanders-**

"_Now…careful with your step around the gallery, my dear…ah, watch the hand there…and the bloody eye-"_

"Eek!"

"_Watch the blood! You're going to trip! Now, turn a left here, avoiding the leg of Master McGregor…ah, here it is…an opening…our grand voyage is about to begin, my dear…now, let's walk out of the gallery…there we go…"_

-Cree….cree….pang!-

"What was that!"

"_Just the door closing…nothing wrong, dear…now, shall we return to the tales, please? There are many ghosts who wait for you to appear before them…ah, and it appears, that light at the end of this magnificent hall is waiting for you!" _

"**Where is the way? Where…where is the way?" **

"_Perhaps you are wondering who the chubby, rather pale, and well-dressed man coming towards you is, no?" _

"…no…" -Whimpers-

"_Do not fear the man and his light, dear one! For he cannot see you…he is lost…lost forever in the hall, forever paying his sin…but, I guess I'm getting ahead of the story…shall we continue?" _

"**I'm…lost….where is…where is the way!" **

"_Anyway, my dear…perhaps the story of this lost soul would interest you…meet one of the brilliant minds behind this wonderful mansion…Mr. A Coats. Brilliant, devoted, greedy…ah, such was the minds of those back then…" _

"**The way, the way!" **

"_He, along with his associate, Mr. John Davis, were asked to built this mansion one fine day of June…or was it March…maybe, April?" _

"…is it i-important?"

"_Mmm…well, never mind then…as I was saying…they built this mansion on another fine day, taking almost three years of their lives to build it…the large foyer, the gallery, the hallway, the bedrooms, the…oh! It was magnificent…Master Gracey had loved it at first sight…but…"_

"**Where am I? Why can't I get out?" **

"…_as I have said before, my dear…Mr. Coats was a very greedy man…and upon seeing the fortune the master of the new mansion offered, he decided to take it all for himself…he took care of innocent Mr. Davis…and sealed him under wood and nail, forever hidden…unfortunately for Mr. Coats, his deed did not go unpunished." _

"**Where is the way? WHERE?" **

"…_You see, my dear…this hallway was especially made to keep burglars out…so confusing was the design, that Mr. Coats could never find the right way to get out of the mansion…he perished under the moonlight, the only witness to his horrible crime…but, alas, he wasn't the only one that was sealed upon this walls…" _

BANG! BANG!

"_**GET ME OUT!" **_


	7. Tea, Bones, and Other Things Worse

Fyras14: Second update! Short...but, all well! Longer stories will be posted later on!

Okay, now for the Font thing:

_"This means that someone is reading the book"_

_**"**_**A Ghost or any other being is speaking"**

**_"A second ghost is speaking"_**

**"A Third Ghost is speaking"**

"This means that a fourth ghost is speaking"

"This font means that the character outside the 'book' is doing something, like screaming...or that an object is doing something, for example the sounds of crashing and stuff..."

-Also note, that some ghosts from previous stories might engage in conversation, they will have the same font they were introduced in, while the new ghost will have a different font...just for you folks to know. Also, notes will be put up in the end, just in case you didnt get on who is talking.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

Happy haunting...I mean, reading!

**

* * *

-Chapter 6-**

**-Tea, Bones, and Other Things Worse-**

"_**GET ME OUT! PLEASE! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT!" **_

"_Ah…such horrible fate, is it not, my dear? But, no matter…now, let us continue our tour. You have no idea how many rooms this hallway has…follow my lea—I mean, instructions so you won't get lost now…Here, in this room…hurry now, night is not endless, you know." _

"_**GET. ME. OUT. SOMEONE!" **_

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

**"..th...thief...thief..."**

"…a…a…" –whimpers-

"_Ah, yes…dear Mary Leonora…how could I forget her room of all things…sweet, kind, gentle…senile, maybe a little mad…and a little…decomposed, here and there…ah, she was such a nice lady, this one was." _

**"...thief...thief..."**

"_Lady Leonora was known for her status and power…and friends…powerful and trustworthy friends…untrustworthy friends, she would later learn…even one in their right mind, such as her, knew she had been tricked…so, she devised a plan..she took matters into her own two hands…unfortunately that cost her…her life, as you can probably see from her bones and loose flesh…" _

"…."

"_Death by her own hand, after she drank the poison meant to her other friends…but, she was old…how was she supposed to know she was drinking the poison out of the cup that was meant for her friend?"_

**"..you...you...!"**

"…?"

"_She never found out who tricked her…not even in death, so I would be cautious around her if I were y—"_

**"YOU THIEF!"**

-Fling!-

CRASH!

"EEK!"

"_Perhaps we should leave before she throws that teapot…" _

-FLING!-

CRASH!

"_Ah…never mind…so…let's get out…to the our next destination!" _

**"GET BACK HERE, YOU THIEF!"**


End file.
